


Sunsets Over Monroeville

by Corrodingghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Italian Mafia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Little frank, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Torture, crimelord gerard, mafia gerard, top gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrodingghost/pseuds/Corrodingghost
Summary: I've moved this over from wattpad, hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved this over from wattpad, hope you enjoy :)

Frank's eyes shot open at the loud commotion upstairs. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his bleary eyes and sighed. He had fallen asleep in his clothes again and his jeans were digging into his waist. There was a loud crash and a bunch of alarms sounded out which caused him to look up at the ceiling and frown. His Father hadn't mentioned that there would be any company tonight and usually he would make a point of it so Frank would know not to make any noise or disturb them. 

He sat there silently for a good few minutes trying to hear what was going on up there. He had quite quickly realised that they weren't good noises, the thuds obviously being upturned furniture. Scared of it being home invaders Frank sat with his back against the wall and knees tucked against his chest, trying to get as small as possible. His hands balled up in the sheets and he just gripped them tighter, frozen, as he heard footsteps descending to the basement where he slept. 

This definitely wasn't the usual company. His Father always made sure no one went down those stairs unless he had party on. He didn't want his colleagues being disgusted by his 'pathetic excuse' of a son. 

His room was essentially just a box room with a cheap metal single bed, a horribly stiff and lumpy mattress and a single thin sheet to cover himself with. To the left was a door that led to a small bathroom and to the right was a chest of drawers holding everything Frank owned; this meaning his clothes and shoes and a photo of him and his mother who had died ten months before in an unfortunate 'accident'. Frank hid this beneath his t-shirts so his father didn't find it.

Suddenly the alarm to the basement sounded out loudly as the lock was probably picked and then the door was kicked open and it hit the wall with a loud thud. A burly man stood in the doorway, a pistol glinted in his hand. Frank pushed himself up against the wall as much as he could, wanting to just find an escape. The man entered the room and looked around for a moment. "You Iero's boy?" he asked, his voice was gravelly. 

Frank hesitantly took his eyes off the gun and he looked at the man, eyes wide. He nodded ever so slightly, scared that if he did anything too drastic he would be killed. The man's expression shifted to confusion for only a moment before he lurched forward and pressed a cloth against the small boy's face, covering both his nose and mouth. 

Frank tried not to breath in the chemical the cloth had obviously been covered in and he tried to claw at the large man's hands and arms. It was to no effect though as the man easily forced both his wrists together and held them with just one hand. Eventually Frank had no option but to breath and as he did he felt himself go dizzy and eventually he slipped into darkness.

\----

Frank began to stir and as he began to become aware of himself he blinked his eyes open. It took a moment to realise that he was no longer in his own home, instead in a cold, stone room, a single light bathing the walls in a dull orange. He tried to move but found he was restricted by thick ropes tied to both his wrists and ankles, they kept him sat in a wooden chair.

A door clicked open behind him and Frank felt a chill go down his spine. He knew someone was there. Whoever it was was silent for a good minute. Frank's breathing increased and he began to panic. What did these people want? Had he done something to anger someone important? His mind was swimming.

"Slegalo." (Untie him) a man's voice rang out. It bounced against the grey walls.

"Ma Signore-" (But Sir-) a gruff voice tried to protest.

"Ho balbettato cazzo? Ho detto slegalo." (Did I fucking stutter? I said untie him.) the first voice growled out, a tone of dangerous authority lacing his voice. Frank shivered, he couldn't understand what they were saying but the first man sounded angry.

"Si Signore." (Yes Sir.) the second voice replied immediately and heavy footsteps approached Frank. A large man, different to the one who took him from his room stepped into view and crouched down beside him. Frank's whole body went rigid as he watched the man carefully. He couldn't help the whimper that left his throat when a small pocket knife was drawn. Closing his eyes Frank prepared himself for the sharp pain of a blade, but instead he felt the pressure around his thin wrist leave. The man had cut through the itchy rope and let it fall to the floor. 

Once Frank was free the man stepped away. "Lasciaci." (Leave us.) the first man said and the large man immediately hurried out of the room. Frank heard the other dangerous sounding man approach him, his shoes thudding softly on the hard floor. Frank jumped up from his seat and span around so he could face his kindapper, his back hit the cold wall.

"Hiya Frankie, it's been a while." Frank's jaw dropped slightly when he saw that the man he was facing was incredibly familiar to him. 

"Gee?" he breathed out, hardly believing his eyes. He searched the taller man's face finding the same sharp but somewhat delicate features, bright hazel-ly green eyes and arrogant smirk. The only things that had changed were his now firetruck red hair, he had definitely grown and now towered over the smaller boy and his shirt stretched over much more defined muscles. 

Frank momentarily forgot the situation he was in and rushed forward and wrapping his arms around the red head who reciprocated the action with no hesitation. He buried his face into Gerard's solid chest and breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes and coffee. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Frank looked up at him, tears blurring his vision. "Why did you leave me?" he whispered.

Gerard let out a small sigh. "I didn't have a choice, I told you I wouldn't be there for long, that I couldn't stay."

"It was so bad after you left." his voice sounded so broken.

"What? School?" Frank shook his head. "Home?" when Frank didn't respond he took it as a yes. "Oh sweetheart." Gerard stroked Frank's hair, the way he used to. Frank had trusted Gerard enough to tell him about the treatment he recieved at home. Gerard could hardly believe it to begin with, eveyone knew who Frank Iero Sr was. He was one of the most successful business men in New Jersey, he was known widely through the cities that surrounded them too. He was rich and powerful and the Ieros had always been portrayed as the perfect family. Frank had told a completely different story though and Gerard couldn't help but feel for the younger boy. 

"Why am I here, Gee?" he asked in a small voice. 

"It's a long story, why don't we get you out of this horrid room and get you comfortable, yeah?" Frank nodded.

"Please." Gerard then pulled away and took his hand gently in his own. He led Frank out of the room and down a relatively small corridor, doors lined the walls on either side and Frank dreaded to think what was behind them. He heard a long pained scream come from one on the left. 

"Just ignore them." Gerard said practically unbothered by the pleas for help. They neared the end of the corridor and ascended a staircase. Frank looked up at the taller man with wide eyes, wondering if he really knew Gerard at all. Just over a year ago Gerard had attended Frank's school for little more than two months. In that time he and Frank had become enamered with each other and were hardly ever seen apart. Frank had ended up falling in love, he wouldn't deny it. But then Gerard had to leave and he was left alone once again. 

Rumours had spread back to his father about the short relationship and Frank had to deal with his very conservative father and his traitional beliefs. Frank had been punished relentlessley, his father saying that they needed to beat the man back into him. Of course this did nothing but Iero Sr didn't care. He ended up 'accepting' the fact that his son was gay and went to much more drastic measures.

Finally they went through another door and Frank had to squint and blink his eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light of the upstairs. A man in a black suit was stood outside waiting and when he saw Frank he frowned and looked at Gerard. "Signore, il Capo ha detto di non farlo uscire." (Sir, the Boss said not to let him out.) Gerard straightened up and glared at the man. 

"Sono consapevole e conosco I tuoi ordini. Tuttavia non gli permettero di restare in quella stanza sudicia." (I am aware and I know your orders. However, I will not allow him to stay in that filthy room) Gerard replied, his voice quick and confident. Frank wanted to know what they were saying but he wasn't exactly fluent in Italtian. 

"Ma Signore, tuo padre-"(But Sir, your father-) he sounded like he was trying to protest but Gerard cut him off. 

"Traterro con mio padre, e no, non dovrai affrontare a punizione per questo." (I will deal with my father, and no, you will not face punishment for this.) the man gave a short nod and said nothing else. "Great. Now come on Frankie." he said and pulled the shirt boy along by the hand. 

"I forgot you spoke Italian." Frank said quietly. 

Gerard chuckled. "Hm, I hope that's all you forgot." his voice was deep and when he looked down at Frank he saw the blush on the boy's cheeks he had loved so much. 

They walked in silence for a short while longer until the reached another large staircase, it appeared to the building's main stairs and once going up two flights Gerard pulled him towards a set of large black doors. "This, Frankie, is where I live." he said, opening the door. Frank gawped. "It's half of the entire floor and is essentially an entire home with multiple bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and so on. My brother has the other half." 

"Holy shit." Frank breathed out but regretted it when he felt a soft slap on his ass.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart." Gerard said in a low voice. Frank swallowed hard and his cheeks turned pink again. 

"Sorry Sir." he whispered, head bowed slightly and eyes turned down to the floor. 

Gerard smirked. "Hm, you remember your manners, do you?" he took Frank's jaw and forced him to look up. "You still my good boy?" He searched Frank's eyes, the gorgeous hazel swirls were as stunning as ever, even if the spark had dimmed inside them.

"Always yours Gee." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were sat down Frank cuddled up to Gerard's side and rest his head on the older man's shoulder. "I don't understand what's going on, Gee. I'm... I'm scared." He heard a small sigh come from Gerard's lips and nodded.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Frank shook his head.

"To cut it short I am part of the mafia, the Parata Nera." Frank let out a small gasp at this. He had often heard on the news of the Parata Nera and the violence that seemed to always link back to them. Murders, robberies, drug cartels. They were the most feared Mob group in New Jersey and New York combined. "My father is the Capo, the Boss, and as his oldest son, I will take his place when he dies and lead until my own death."

Frank moved away slightly so he could look at the red head. "You- you're...oh my god, Gee." he was lost for words. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. "So- so why the hell am I here? What does the Parata Nera want with me?" he was really starting to panic. He had been so caught up in seeing Gerard again he had practically forgotton the danger he could be facing. His breathing was picking up and his vision was blurring.

Gerard instantly knew he was going into one of his panic attacks and scooped him into his lap. "You're okay, baby, you're safe. I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He gently held Frank's head to his chest and began to stroke his hair. "Sshh, no one's gonna hurt you. You're safe. Just focus on my voice." Frank still felt like his skin was crawling and his chest still had the horribly tight knot in but he tried to do as Gerard said and focus on his voice to ground himself again.

"I-I'm sorry." Frank whispered once he was able to. "I know it-it's pathetic." he kept his eyes cast down and tried to get off Gerard's lap but the elder man held him in place with two strong hands on his waist.

"Never, and I mean never, call yourself pathetic." Gerard told him and when Frank looked at him all Gerard could see in the hazel swirls was fear.

"Father says I am."

"And your father is an arrogant prick incapable of saying anything even half truthful. You've had to deal with shit no one should endure from a parent. Never listen to his lies."

Frank just shook his head but Gerard shushed him and leant back, relaxing into the sofa cushion. Frank moved with him, his head coming to rest on Gerard's chest. "Look sweetheart, there isn't an easy way to put this. Your father has been involved in some... dodgy shit. He owes my father alot money and is refusing to pay up. He was warned that if he didn't we'd be coming for him and when the men couldn't find him they took you instead, kind of like a ransom you could say."

"Wh-why does he owe money?"

"Father helped him out, 'fraid I can't tell you more than that." Gerard said, his chest rumbling with every word.

"O-okay, well how much do-does he owe?"

"$400,000." Gerard replied. "It's not the most my Father has been owed but he doesn't like to be cheated out of his money." Frank nodded but then frowned.

"So... so why hasn't he payed it?"

"Says he can't get the money together in time or somethi-"

"Bullshit." Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank's outburst. "He's go-got over $900,000 in his sa-safe alone, all of it for his trip to Vegas with his rich friends."

Gerard looked at him and was silent for a moment. "You're sure?"

Frank nodded. "He was boasting about it at his last... p-party. I was th-there. I heard him. It's in the-the safe in his office."

"Thanks for that sweetheart. I need to speak to my father, you want to watch tv while I'm gone?" Frank nodded and Gerard grabbed the remote from the black marble table. "I've got Netflix and shit so find something on there. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and the bathroom is the third door on the left down that corridor."

Frank gave Gerard a small smile and nodded. "Yes Sir."

Gerard grinned wickedly and caressed the side on Frank's face. "Still such a good boy for me, aren't you." Frank nodded slightly. "I won't be long." He assured him before leaving and locking the doors just to be sure.

He quickly made his way over to his Father's office. He knocked sharply before entering. "Gerard." the elder man greeted his son as he walked in.

"Papa." he gave a short nod. "I need to speak with you." he took the seat in front of his Father's desk. Donald took a drag of his cigar before nodding for him to continue. Gerard scrunched his nose slightly, he couldn't stand the smell of the ancient things, he much preferred regular cigarretes.

"Is this about you undermining my orders and taking the Iero boy from the basement?"

"You could say that. I meant no disrespect in ignoring your orders but I already know the boy and if you had kept him down there any longer and used the usual methods of getting information he would have regressed into being mute. It's not something he can help. He's really fucked up." Donald raised an eyebrow.

"How is it you know the boy?"

"I met him when you sent me to that public school as punishment last year. I won't lie to you, we grew... rather close." Donald gave his son a knowing look that Gerard chose to ignore. "But that's not the point. He's up in my room and he asked why he was here, I don't think he knows about any of this. I haven't told him anything just in case. All he knows is that his father owes you money." Donald nodded at his son.

"Is there anything else you have to tell me?" he asked when Gerard didn't leave the room.

Gerard looked at the older man and sneered slightly. "He says Iero has your money, in fact he has over double. It's been put away for a trip to Las Vegas."

Donald's brow creased, an anger in his eyes that Gerard was very used to seeing in his father. He didn't like being cheated of his money and he hated being lied to even more. "Did the boy say where this money is?"

"A safe in Iero's office."

"We'll schedule a raid so that in the case of us still not recieving the money after twenty fours hours of us having his son we'll be prepared. Meeting is at 5p.m sharp."

"Yes Papa." Gerard nodded his head in respect before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

When he returned to his floor he found Frank in the same place he had left him, cross legged on the sofa. He was watching Labyrinth, the one with Bowie as the Goblin King. 

Gerard smiled slightly. He sat back down and Frank immediately curled into his side, wanting to be as close as he possibly could to the only person that had ever achieved in making him feel safe, with the exception of his mother.

"Hey Frankie, do you think you could do me a huge favour?" Frank peeled his eyes away from the screen and nodded. "I need to know the layout and security systems installed in your house."

"W-what? Why?" he frowned.

"To get my Father's money, I don't really fancy having to deal with the police if someone triggers an alarm again." he pet the younger boy's hair.

"That's stealing though." Frank frowned.

"The money already belongs to my father so technically it isn't. And if you help me out I'll give you a reward later on." Frank looked up at Gerard through his long lashes and a blush adorned his cheeks. After a moment he hesitantly nodded.

An hour later Frank had drawn out the floor plans of his home and every camera, alarm and lock his father had installed. "The front door's code is 170964 and needs to be punched in twice, if it isn't, an alarm goes off and an alert will be sent to the nearest police station. Father changes it at the start of each month so you have another two weeks until then." Gerard nodded and wrote down the code next to the door on the plan.

Frank then began pointing out different cameras throughout the house. "These ones are all for show, these cameras," he pointed to another set, "are the working ones. The faulty ones are there to look obvious and if any thieves were to take them out it wouldn't really achieve anything. Working ones are much more hidden, usually in vases and the like." Gerard nodded once again and began colour coding the working ones in red and the faulty ones in blue.

"What about alarms and shit inside the house?"

"There's one on the door to the study because it has a load of paperwork to do with his business in there and it's where he has meetings. That one's code is 23560" Gerard marked it off. "There's one here outside his personal office which is where the safe is." he pointed at the paper. "The code for this one is 65743, again you have to put it in twice. And then the safe is behind a painting of some hunters on horses here. The safe's code is 13-03-28. The only other alarm is the one down to the basement." Frank pointed at a door leading from the kitchen.

Gerard's brow creased. "Why's there one for the basement, what's in there?"

"I-it's noth-nothing." Frank said immediately.

"Frankie, there wouldn't be an alarm there for nothing, what's in the basement?"

Frank just shook his head, murmuring something about 'getting in trouble' and 'being punished' if he said anything. He began to push away from Gerard.

Gerard looked at the dark haired boy with concern. "You know you can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you if you tell me sweetheart. Just tell me."

Frank began to break down in tears. "Th-the base-ment leads to tw-two rooms. One is m-mine, th-the other is- the other is where h-he lets them..." his voice was so quiet and he looked so broken. He slipped down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"What does he let them do?" Frank squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to say any more. Gerard moved slowly to sit on the floor. "Sweetheart?" he wrapped his arms around his middle, an anxious trait Frank had that Gerard had caught on to fairly quickly.

"To-touch me. He let-ts them touch me. Th-they pay him and-and he lets them do wha-whatever they wa-nt." he whimpered out.

Gerard's eyes widened as he realised what he was saying. "Holy shit. Okay, you're okay baby, they're never gonna hurt you again. They're never gonna even see you again." Gerard assured him softly. "Come here baby, c'mon. You're okay, I'll take care of you." He opened his arms for the younger boy. Frank let out a choked sob and fell into his arms, just needing to feel safe, needing to feel loved.

He gripped onto Gerard's shirt and felt ever so slightly calmer when he breathed in the familar scent. He felt Gerard's arms around him and was surprised when he felt secure. "I'll keep you safe." he whispered and pressed a kiss against Frank's forehead.

"Wh-when you g-go could you get the photo of my mama and me? I-it's all I have l-left of her. Father got rid of all of-of her things and all the photos of her in the house, he doesn't kn-know I have it. I hide it und-under my shirts." he asked, voice timid.

" 'Course, baby. What's the code for the door?" Gerard murmured

"M-my birthday, 31-10, it only has to be punched in once." he sniffed. "All of the alarms are safe from the inside of the rooms, they won't set off when you open the doors to leave, it's only if you try to get in."

"Is that everything?" Gerard asked glancing over the plans and notes they had made. Frank nodded. "You did so good baby. So helpful." he praised and Frank gave him a very small smile. "You'll get your reward later Frankie." he murmured. Frank looked up at him with nervous eyes before pushing himself forward slightly and pressing a small kiss to Gerard's lips. It was short and sweet and when he backed off he tried to hide his face in his hands.

Gerard wasn't having any of it though and proceeded to take both the boys wrists and hold them still "Don't you fucking dare hide your pretty face from me." he practically growled before moving Frank so the shorter boy was straddling the elder's lap. "Such a pretty boy." he said before pulling him in for another kiss. This time it was much more possessive and Gerard completely dominated the other boy. When Gerard sucked on Frank's lip he whimpered and opened his mouth allowing Gerard to taste every inch of him. Fuck he had missed Frank's small noises.

When he pulled back, Gerard looked at Frank who was panting and just admired him for a moment, his lips swollen and red and his eyes large and doe-like. "Fuck sweetheart, I missed this, missed you."

Frank whined and buried his face into Gerard's neck. Gerard chuckled and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was gone 3pm and they hadn't eaten, Frank not having had anything since arriving. "Well shit, I think it's time for some food. C'mon." he tapped Frank's side indicating for him to get up.

Frank climbed off and followed Gerard to the kitchen area. "What would you like?"

"I-uh- I don't know, wha-whatever you want." he shrugged.

Gerard hummed and looked in the cupboard. "How about mini pizzas? They're ready made but they're good." he looked over his shoulder. Frank nodded and Gerard pulled the box out. He put them in the oven to heat them up and had them out on plates in less than ten minutes.

"Why don't we eat in the lounge? We can restart Labyrinth."

Frank frowned and took his plate from the side. "We're allowed to eat in the lounge?" He hadn't been allowed to eat anywhere other than the kitchen or, if there was an event, in the dining room at home

" 'Course we can, it's my home, we can do what we want." he said before returning to the sofa. Frank followed but was hesitant to do so. "C'mon sweetheart." he patted the sofa inviting Frank to sit. Not wanting to have Gerard repeat himself again he sat down with his plate on his lap.

They sat in silence as they ate and watched the movie quite comfortably and when it finished Gerard realised it was almost 5 and he would be needed in the meeting room. "I have to attend a meeting now so why don't you put another movie on and watch that?" Frank nodded and took the remote when Gerard offered it to him. "I won't be long." he said as he picked up the sheets of paper with the Iero house plans. As he left he heard the opening of Beetlejuice start.


	4. Chapter 4

When he entered his father and brother were already sat in their designated spaces at the table, as were the rest of the men. "Gerard, bravo a unirti a noi." (Gerard, good of you to join us.) Donald greeted as Gerard took his seat opposite Mikey. 

"Father." he nodded politely and placed the sheets in front of the older man. "I piani , gli allarmi e la sorveglianza della casa di Iero, compresa la posizione del denero." (The plans, the alarms and the surveilance of Iero's house, including the location of the money.)

Donald was silent for a moment before grinning at his son and clapping his shoulder. "Ben fatto, ragazzo mio." (Well done, my boy.)

While Gerard was in the meeting, which Frank assumed was about his father, he decided he would clean the dirty plates and cups from lunch. It was the least he could do.

With the tap running he didn't hear the door open and when he turned around to put a glass away he dropped it in shock when he saw a dark haired woman standing there, a confused look on her face. The glass shattered across the floor and Frank let out a small squeak. He dropped heavily to his knees to pick up the shards, tears pricking in his eyes as the sharp pieces cut into his hands as he did so. He instantly began muttering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." and "It was an accident."

"Holy shit." the woman said and she crouched down next to him. "Hey, hey, stop it, you're hurting yourself." she said, grabbing his hands in her own, effectivley stopping him. Frank didn't dare look up at her, scared of what she would do if he did. It was bad enough he had broken something. If it had been up to his father he would be locked in that room and one of his father's friends would have their way with him. "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." she tutted and pulled Frank up so he was standing.

She grabbed a brush from one of the cupboards and swept the glass to the side. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She carefully took the smaller man's wrist and led him to the bathroom. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Frank." he whispered in response, eyes cast down to the floor. He could feel himself almost drifting between being completely coherent and going into his headspace. He knew he shouldn't let himself slip but it was becoming very hard as he found himself feeling completely overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"Well, hello Frank. I'm Lindsey." she moved to the side and patted the top of the counter. "Hop up and I'll sort you out. Okay?" Frank nodded and did as he was told, sitting with his legs hanging off the edge.

Lindsey tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear so it would stop falling in her eyes and grabbed the first aid box from the drawer beneath the sink. "So how come you're here?" she asked him as she took one of his hands and inspected it.

"Gee s-said my Father owed the-the Boss money but h-he wouldn't pay it so th-they took me, an-and then Gee s-said he didn't wan-want me to st-stay down-down there." Frank frowned as he explained.

"Ah, I see. Sorry, this is going to hurt." she warned before taking some tweezers. Frank let out a cry as she dug a small piece of glass out of his palm. Frank's whole demeanor was a shock to Lindsey, he was just so quiet and timid, which was not usually something associated with people involved with the mafia. Once she had finished on the first hand she took his other one and began cleaning it up. "So how do you know Gerard? He has to care for you, otherwise you'd still be down in the basement and not just anyone can call him 'Gee'."

"I-I- " Frank felt his cheeks heat up. "We- we had a, kind of rel-relationship a wh-while back but then Gee had to le-leave." Lindsey raised her eyebrows. She was starting to recall Gerard talking about a 'Frank' almost a year ago when his father had sent him to the public school as a punishment.

She just nodded in response. "You have glass in this hand as well so I've got to use the tweezers again, okay?" Frank nodded silently but let out a series of small whimpers as she extracted several more pieces. Frank watched as she then cleaned away the blood and wrapped a small bandage over the particuarly large slice on his palm. "All done." Frank gave Lindsey a small smile.

"Than-thank you." he stuttered as he pushed himself off the counter. He winced slightly when he felt the pressure to his knees and knew they would be at least bruised from dropping to the floor like he had earlier.

Frank waited for Lindsey to put away the medical box and watched her move towards the door. "You gonna stay there or you coming back out to the living room?" she asked, half joking.

Frank ducked his head and hurried past her and back to his place on the sofa. Lindsey frowned, she was starting to piece together what his and Gerard's 'relationship' was. When she reached the living room she saw him sat with his legs crossed under him. She sat down next to him and when doing so she realised that the tv was on but paused. The remote was right next to Frank but he made no move to play the movie.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"Bee'lejuice." he replied quietly but still made no move to unpause it. Lindsey let her eyes linger on the small boy for a moment longer before doing it herself. Frank sighed and pressed himself into the plush cushions, hugging one to his chest, as he watched the screen intently.

Lindsey sat scrolling through her phone, not really paying attention to the tv and she only looked up when she heard a small whimper coming from Frank. He had pushed his head into the pillow at the sight of Beetlejuice turning into a snake. "Hey, hey Frank, you okay?" she asked, reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

Upon being touched Frank instantly tensed up but reminded himself that Lindsey had been nothing but nice to him. He shook his head in answer to her question. "Don' like snake." he said quietly. Lindsey gently rubbed his arm.

"It's not real, it can't hurt you, okay?" Frank nodded slightly.

" 'S not real." Frank repeated before concentrating on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so it avoids confusion, Gerard and Lindsey have a friends with benefits relationship hence her being in this chapter (they won't actually fuck now that Frank's in the picture)

The movie was coming to a close when the door clicked open and Gerard walked in and was met with the sight of Frank curled up to Lindsey's side. He smiled. "Okay there?" he asked. Frank's head snapped up at his voice and Gerard didn't miss how he removed his thumb from his mouth.

Lindsey smiled at the red head. "Yeah, all good." Frank nodded in agreement. Gerard smiled again and turned to go to the kitchen. "Oh Gerard, be careful in there." Lindsey called to him causing him to slow as he entered the room. He saw the shards of glass on the floor and he definitely noticed the small crimson drops on the white tiles.

He frowned and poured himself a drink, talking for the most part of the meeting had dried out his throat slightly and it was relief when he felt the cool water soothe it. "Whose blood's on the floor?" he asked.

"M-mine." Frank stuttered quietly, showing Gerard his lightly bandaged hand. Gerard sat down next to him and Frank immediately moved to sit in the elder's lap. Gerard raised his eyebrow but Frank just shoved his face into his shirt. It was instantly obvious to Gerard that Frank was in his little space.

"I made him jump and he dropped the glass." Lindsey supplied. Gerard nodded and inspected the uncovered cuts still visible on Frank's hands.

"Lindsey take care of you baby?" he asked quietly and Frank nodded. "And did you thank her?" Frank nodded again. "So you've been a good boy for her, have you?"

Frank shifted so he could look at Lindsey who smiled, and then looked at the red head. "Yes Sir." he croaked out.

Gerard glanced over to Lindsey who was watching intently and smirked. "So do you think you deserve your reward?" Frank's face flushed red and he cast his eyes down.

" 'S up to you, Sir."

Gerard gave a wicked smile and moved Frank so he was straddling the elder's lap. His hands ran up and down Frank's sides for a moment before pulling him in for a kiss, it was soft at first, almost like Gerard needed to show him that he wasn't going to hurt him. This didn't last long though and Gerard completely dominated the kiss and Frank could do nothing but cling to the front of Gerard's shirt. Frank let out a moan when he felt a hand tugging on the short strands of his hair, the sharp pain bringing him nothing but pleasure.

Gerard moved across his jaw and down his neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin there. "Do you know if you're clean baby?" Gerard asked, his lips still moving against Frank's skin.

Frank nodded. "F-father had me checked." He murmured quietly. With that Gerard continued and Frank whined and moved his head to the side so he had better access. He had always loved the feeling of Gerard's teeth against his neck, as weird as that may be.

Frank didn't notice Gerard's hand going lower until he felt it rest over his hardening dick. He let out a gasp as Gerard added more pressure and his hips bucked against the hand almost of their own accord. "C'mon baby boy, I wanna hear your pretty noises." Gerard's voice had gone huskier and Frank moaned out at his words. Frank rutted against Gerard's hand again and almost cried when he removed his hand.

"Ah ah." Gerard tutted. "I want you to give Lindsey a show princess, strip down to your boxers for me." he ordered, tapping Frank's hip.

Frank glanced over to Lindsey and when he saw the look in her eyes he shivered slightly. He climbed off Gerard's lap and felt his face go bright red as he began to remove his t-shirt. He felt Gerard's eyes scan over his body. Gerard could tell instantly that he had lost wieght, his ribs sticking out more prominently than ever, and there were relatively new bruises and scars littering his porcelien skin. Once he had removed his jeans, Frank stood with his hands clasped behind his back, unsure of what he was to do next. His blush had intensified upon noticing that his hard on was very noticable through the thin fabric.

Gerard beckoned him over and the smaller boy stood between his legs. Gerard's hands began to roam again and ended up resting on his ass. "Such a pretty boy, Frankie." he rasped. "Isn't he Linds?"

Frank looked over at the dark haired woman who nodded. "Gorgeous." she agreed. Frank let himself smile softly at the compliments.

"Do you still look as pretty when you're on your knees for me?" Gerard smirked and Frank instantly dropped down to his knees, this time more gracefully and without causing more damage to them and nestled between Gerards legs.

He looked up through his dark lashes at Gerard who had untucked himself. "You think you deserve my dick in that pretty mouth, princess?" he asked, voice deep.

Frank bit his bottom lip. "Yes Daddy." Gerard groaned at the words.

"C'mon then baby." he encouraged. Frank rest one hand on Gerard's thigh and took the tip of his member into his mouth. He kitten licked the tip a couple of times before sinking down. Frank had forgotten how much he loved the feeling and taste of Gerard in his mouth and he let out a soft moan at the weight on his tongue. He could hear the effect he was having on Gerard as his breathing got heavier and more erratic and his hand would tighten it's grip in Franks hair from time to time. "Mmh such a pretty mouth baby, doing so good." Gerard moaned and Frank tasted the precum on his tongue. Then Gerard pulled him off.

Frank whined and looked up at Gerard. "Ah ah, no whining sweetheart, I told you you'd get a reward so why don't you come and sit on daddy's cock, hmm?"

Frank grinned widely and stood up, allowing Gerard to take the boxers off his body and pull his own jeans down further. He then beckoned Frank over and he did so immediately, wanting the feeling of Gerard's cock inside him, making him belong again.

He climbed over Gerard's lap, straddling him and Gerard put three fingers into his mouth. Frank suckled on them, wiping his tongue over them like he would a dick and looked into Gerard's lust filled hazel eyes. They were so different to what he was used to. There was a kindness in them, a caring gleam, one that assured Frank that he was safe. "Such a pretty boy, Frankie."

He removed his fingers and trailed them down the younger's body, taking his time and making Frank shiver. Frank felt him poking at his entrance and nodded at Gerard's silent question. With this permission Gerard pushed the first finger in just to begin but quickly knew that his baby was ready for a second. By the third one Frank was moaning and pushing back on the fingers as Gerard scissored his fingers, and he knew when he found that bundle of nerves when Frank let out a higher pitched and louder moan. "There?" he asked and Frank moaned and nodded.

"Please, please daddy. Wan' your cock. Make me yours ag-again." he pleaded

"Okay baby." Gerard said, his voice low and gravelly. He removed his fingers and moved Frank so he was lined up with his cock. Frank let out a moan in relief as he finally sank down, feeling Gerard's cock buried deep inside him. Gerard held his sides, revelling in the feeling of his soft skin as he watched the beautiful boy rise and sink back down, his tight heat feeling so familiar and so good.

Frank's jaw dropped at the feeling and his skin had flushed a gorgeous pink. "So beautiful baby, so perfect for me." Frank whined at his words, his own cock was impossibly hard, he hadn't felt like this in a very long time.

"Cl-close daddy." he moaned.

"I know baby, cum whenever you want to. This is your reward." he moved to mouth at Frank's chest and neck leaving pink marks eveywhere he could get to. He felt Frank's movements stutter and so he moved his hips rougher to ride the younger man through his high. He let out a whiney moan and arched his back as he came shouting Gerard's name. "Fuck sweetheart." Gerard groaned as he too came far up Frank's ass before pulling out.

Frank collapsed against Gerard's shirt, his hair sticking to his forehead a little. Gerard held Frank for a few moments, just relishing in feeling his skin. It also gave him a minute to assess the injuries to Frank's back. Scars, burns and welts littered him and it made him so angry to see.

He looked over at Lindsey who was also breathing heavily with a flushed face. He grinned at her. "Such a good boy." he muttered into Frank's hair, pressing a small kiss there. He reached over to her and silently asked for her to get closer and she did so. Frank peered at her from his place on Gerard's lap and offered her a shy smile.

She brushed his fringe away from his eyes. "You were so good for Gerard sweetie." She said softly as Gerard wrapped an arm around her too.

An hour later Frank was in Gerard's bed sleeping deeply with his favourite Misfts album playing quietly. "So?" Lindsey said as she leant against the breakfast bar.

"What?" the red head huffed as he swept up the broken glass.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with Frank? Why's he here? Is he staying here or...?" she trailed off. He looked up at her and let out a small sigh.

"Honestly Linds I don't know." He returned to cleaning the glass up. "I met him when I went to that public school. His father owes a shit tonne of money because my father got him out of a big-ass drug debt a few months back and when they couldn't find Iero they brought Frank back for interrogation." He stood up and put the last of the shards in the bin.

"Iero's rich as fuck, why isn't he paying?" she frowned and pushed off the side.

"Probably doesn't want to, Frank says he has the money but he's saving it for a trip to Vegas." Lindsey scoffed at that and called him an asshole. "You don't know the half of it Linds." Gerard made sure the bedroom door was still shut before continuing. "Frank's father beats him, hurts him in the worst ways you can imagine."

Lindsey passed him a mug of coffee. "How do you mean?"

"Frank told me that his father basically whores him out, lets his collegues pay to have their way with him. And you've seen the scars he's covered with and how skinny he is."

Linsey choked on her coffee. "He does what?! That son of a bitch, I'll tear him apart." she growled. How the fuck could a father do that to his own child? It was so disgusting she just couldn't wrap her head around it. "He's so sweet though, how could he do that?"

"Frank mentioned that things got worse after I left, I think his Father may have discovered that he was gay, he's a conservative man, you know how that tends to go. I knew he got harsh punishments before but he told me that his mother used to persuade his father to be more lenient. I suppose after she died... I mean, you saw the scars. They weren't there when I met him." Gerard shook his head.

"That's probably why he reacted the way he did when he dropped the glass." she pointed out and Gerard hummed in agreement. "Damn, and people say we're the bad guys. At least family comes first here."

Gerard nodded. "I'm going to talk to father in the morning, ask him whether Frank can just stay here. I'm not letting him go back there."

Lindsey watched her best friend closely. "You really like him, huh?" Gerard frowned at her. "I've known you practically your whole life and you've never acted like this before Gee. You're a cold hearted motherfucker who will shoot a man in the head without hesitation. It's pretty fuckin obvious."

Gerard looked at the floor, annoyed at how well she could read him, but that didn't stop the soft smile he had. "Yeah Linds, I fuckin love him and I'm not sure what to do." He scratched the back of his neck and glanced up at his best friend. She had the biggest fucking grin on her face. "What?"

"Who woulda known that our notorious Gerard Way had a heart?" she laughed as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning The Boss called for a meeting with his sons. "Any news on Iero?" Gerard asked his father. Donald shook his head.

"He's dropped off the radar, hasn't turned up to his house since we took the boy." he put his hands down on the table heavily. "He hasn't had a chance to move the money either so it looks like we'll be raiding the house to get it, Mikey will stay here and get into the bastardo's contacts and emails to figure out where he's gone so he knows he can't just mess me around." Gerard looked at his brother who gave a short nod in response. He was a man of many words.

Mikey was probably the smartest man Gerard knew and there wasn't an account or file assigned to him that he hadn't gotten into. Of course Gerard would never admit this, his brother's ego was big enough as it was. He just made sure he didn't piss him off too much, that fucker could expose his entire internet history with a snap of his fingers.

"Alright, anything else you need to know? Anything you want me to get from Frank?"

The older man shook his head. "I think we have all the information we need." Gerard nodded. Donald sat back in his chair and lit a cigar. Donald could see his eldest son had something else to say. "What is it, il mio ragazzo?"

Gerard glanced at Mikey who took the hint and left the room. He looked back to his father, an expecting look on the older man's face. "I... I wanted to ask you something." Donald nodded for him to continue. "I wanted your permission for Frank to live here, I don't want him to go back to his father."

Donald raised an eyebrow at his son. "Gerard..." he sighed. "I can't just let anyone live here, this isn't his life and a boy's place is with his family. Just because you had feelings for him a year ago..."

"Not if your family is that fucking asshole!" Gerard retorted before composing himself. He knew he shouldn't raise his voice with his father. He had never done anything but take care of him and Mikey, keeping them safe and fathering them the best he could after their mother died. "I apologise for raising my voice but he cannot go back." he looked to the floor for a second before looking back at his father with an expression the older man had only seen a handful of times on his son's face, the last time at his mother's funeral. "Iero fucking abuses him. His body is littered with marks. Cuts, bruises, welts, some look like they're from a belt, others look like whip marks. He has knife wounds and ciggarette burns over his chest and arms, his legs are slashed and he's seriously underweight." He said it all in one breath.

Donald sat there with his mouth open ever so slightly. His cigar close to falling out. "This boy really suffered this much at the hands of his own father?"

Gerard nodded. "It's not even the worst part."

"How in God's name could it be any worse?"

"Iero lets his colleagues and rich little friends beat and rape him, he has a whole ass room set up in the basement for them to do it. He whores his own son out to anyone who pays. Frank is just another little form of income to him." Gerard practically growled out. It didn't get easier acknowledging that this had happened to someone he loved. He looked at his father.

Donald's knuckles had gone white. Out of everything he had done in his life time; drug deals, smuggling, money-laundering, murder even, he would never lay a hand on his boys. His family was his first priority, they came before everything and to hear about how some lowlife scum had mistreated his child to that level made him beyond angry.

He let out a puff of smoke. "He can stay." Gerard let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "However you keep him out of business, you don't give him details of missions, he stays in your room and he doesn't wander the rest of the house, and if he is to leave the house you are to be with him at all times. Understood?"

"Absolutely Father. Thank you." Gerard said relieved at the answer he had recieved. He gave a nod of respect before turning to the door.

"And Gerard, if this boy really means this much to you I think I need to meet him at some point." Gerard nodded before leaving.

\----

"Frank?" Gerard called out once he got back to his room. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so he went to his bedroom. "Frankie?" he repeated as he opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the smaller boy sat on the bed, his hair a bit of a mess and his cheeks and eyes red. When Gerard noticed he quickly moved to sit on the bed. "Hey, hey, what's wrong" Frank immediately curled up to Gerard's side, wrapping his arms around the red head's torso.

"I- I dreamt I was ba-back in the base-ment and th-then you weren't he-here when I woke u-up and I g-got scared that you left me again." he sniffled.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed the top of his head. "None of that's gonna happen. You're not going back there and I'm not leaving you." he whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I've spoken with my father and he's agreed that you can live here with me." Frank's head shot up, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

"Seriously? I don't have to go back?" Gerard nodded and Frank's face split into that gorgeous grin he had missed. He threw himself into Gerard's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gerard chuckled and held him for a moment.

"I'm assuming you're happy about it then?" Frank nodded vigorously.

"Thank you Gee." he whispered. For the first time in years he finally felt safe.


End file.
